Cat and Mouse
by DragoKnight
Summary: Its never really a normal day with Haruko around. And she wont stop until that hat comes off Naota head! Oneshot


Naota was getting ready to go to school. Just another normal day. Although, nothing can be _completely _normal with Haruko around.

Walking outside Naota passed Haruko who was working on her Vespa. She had crashed into a human or something a few days back so she was doing repairs.

"Haruko, Im going."

Naota only got a few feet however before he felt arms encircle his waist. He was lifed into the air by Haruko in a big embrace.

"Have a good day Takkun!" Haruko said happily.

Naota wiggled around in her arms seeking escape, but to no avail.

"Let me go, let me go!!"

Haruko was about to let Naota go when something caught her eye. He had on that hat again. Obviously to cover the cat ears Haruko had inplanted into him. Haruko _hated_ it when Naota wore that hat. She was quite proud of the cat ears she made, and she wanted everyone else to see them too!

"Takkun, why do you insist on wearing this hat? It looks so ridiculous on you!"

Moving one hand upward Haruko reached toward the hat to remove it. Naota however, wasn't about to let that happen. Using all his might he wiggled free from Haruko's grasp and got on the ground. Pulling his hat down on his head protectively he looked at her.

"No way Haruko! Im not taking my hat off! I hate these cat ears you put on me and I'm not going to allow any other human to see how messed up I look!"

Haruko simply smiled. He wanted to play, then she would play. Taking one step toward Naota he flinched.

"You better get ready Naota. Our little game of cat and mouse has just begun."

Somehow Naota knew exactly what she meant. He quickly turned around and ran back into his house, Haruko following.

Naota immediately ran up his stairs. He would be safe in his room, he hoped. Haruko made a grab at him while going upstairs but barely missed. Naota was now ahead of her, although he really wasnt sure how. He ran in his room and shut the door. Locking it behind him he backed up a few feet. He knew that wouldnt hold Haruko for long.

Footsteps could be heard. Haruko was just outside.

"Takkun!" she said in a bitter-sweet tone. "You know this cant hold me. Im going to get that hat off you. Whether you like it or not!"

"No your not! I wont let you Haruko! J..Just go away!!" Naota was trying to act brave. Although the slight stutter in his speech made Haruko smile. She whipped out her Bass Guitar and prepared to swing.

Naota was waiting by his window, as far back from the door as possible in his room. He could use the window, but his fear wasnt exactly letting his empty head think right. For a while nothing was heard. No noise, no Haruko. Nothing.

"Did she give up? Maybe.." Feeling a bit safe Naota took a few steps forward toward his door.

Suddenly it smashed open. Haruko stood where a large white door once stood, a smirk across her lips.

"Get ready Ta!"

Naota froze. She was waiting for him to get closer! Probably heard him walk closer to the door so he wouldnt have as much room to escape. Now he was about two feet in front of her and he had no way out.

Haruko reached toward him, when her hand was inches from his face Naota made a break for the demolished site his door once stood in. But of course he didnt get very far. Haruko smacked him with her Guitar, knocking him clear into the back of his room. Naota wasnt exactly unconcious, but his body ached too much to really move.

Walking over to him Haruko smirked down at Naota. She pulled his hat off his head, cat ears finally exposed.

"See? Look how cute you are with those ears flopping. My little Takkun."

Leaning down Haruko cupped Naota's face in her hands. Before he could do anything she pressed her lips to his and give him a nice firm kiss. Naota tried to pulled back, but he was too worn out. He could feel her pink hair tickling his face. Naota eventually closed his eyes and gave in. After a few seconds Haruko pulled back. Smiling she tickeled his cat ears with her fingertips.

"Well it looks like your gonna be late for school. Unless I drive you! I finished repears on the Vespa!"

Naota's eyes widened at that staement, then he passed out on the floor.

Its never a dull day with Haruko around. _Never._

**Well, I havent wrote anything in a long good while. So Im not too surprised if this isn't that great. Anyway, good or bad please review this.**


End file.
